


Wine Red

by Atlanta_Black



Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crime Lord Tom Riddle, F/M, Female Harry Potter, However you want to read it - Freeform, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, or mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black
Summary: She should never have walked back inside this house.-----Written for an exercise
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: prompts and ideas that will never go anywhere [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333984
Kudos: 80





	Wine Red

Her hair is red. The same red as the wine she’s drinking and it tumbles down her back in a way that would look deliberate if he hadn't seen her climbing out a window just yesterday, hair the exact same tangled mess. Everything about her looks deliberate. Like the way she leans against the bar, shoulders bare, lips curled in a satisfied smirk, fingers tapping out an unfamiliar rhythm against her thigh.

She thinks she's gotten away with it. Gotten away with stealing something that valuable to him. Thinks that she can waltz through _his_ mansion, heels clicking and no one the smarter. _Harry Potter._ They whisper her name as if she's some goddess brought to life. Some higher power that can save them from his own rage. As if she can just waltz into _his_ city and play at being a threat to him.

She cannot. She is only a girl who's bitten off more than she can chew. A girl who thinks too highly of herself and will soon be brought to her knees. The only thing she’d had on her side was luck and surprise. It is hard to plan for someone you don’t know exists but now he knows. He knows and he’s got her in his sights.

She should never have walked back inside this house.

She glances up, lips pressed to rim of her glass and eyes glinting gold where the light hits them. Glances up, catches his eyes and winks. Looks him dead in the eye and dares to believe that he won't recognize her. As if the red lipstick and the dress clinging to her hips will save her from being recognized.

_Oh yes,_ he was going to greatly enjoy this. Was going to greatly enjoy watching that smugness be stripped away from her skin. Was so very much looking forward to finding out what fear looked like on her face. She had dared to put herself on his radar and now she would regret it. He was going to destroy her. Was going to make her regret ever hearing the name Tom Riddle.


End file.
